Shitenhouji's Prince of Tennis
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: Due to his mother's job, Ryoma and his family have moved to Osaka where he transfers to Shitenhouji Middle School, but he doesn't know what Shitenhouji has in store for him.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a normal day at Shitenhouji. Playing tennis. Hearing jokes all around. Laughing your pants off at the ridiculous things all around. There was one thing the students held in their hearts. It was to get every single student who stepped foot on Shitenhouji to laugh.

At their usual pace, the tennis team of Shitenhouji were enjoying practicing not only their tennis skills but their comedy skills as well. It was all peaceful until a certain red head was bugging his ash gray haired senpai.

"Shiraishi, guess what!" Kintarou Tooyama, super rookie of the tennis team, jumped onto his captain.

"What Kin-chan?" Kuranosuke Shiraishi, captain of the tennis team, was wondering why his naïve super rookie was acting all giddy all of a sudden when he interrupted him from drinking his vegetable juice.

"My class is getting a new transfer student!"

"Oh… That's ecstatic, Kin-chan! You know what to do right?"

"Yep!"

Shitenhouji's motto is: "The one who laughs first wins!"

* * *

Morning practice for the Shitenhouji Tennis Team came to an end as the bell to homeroom rang.

"Settle down class. As you all know, we have a new student coming in so I want all of you to give him a good Shitenhouji welcome."

Soon after a small boy with green tinted black hair and hazel eyes entered the room wearing Shitenhouji's male school uniform. Just one look had the girls swooning over him, not just the girls but most of the boys as well.

"Ryoma Echizen. Yoroshiku."

It looks like their new transfer student wasn't much of a talker or sociable.

"Alright, Echizen-kun. Do you have any questions?"

Ryoma gives his teacher no reply.

"Then you can sit in the empty seat next to Tooyama-kun." The teacher only sweat drops at his new student's silent treatment as he points to the available seat next to Kintarou.

Ryoma does as he was instructed to do unaware of the stares he was getting.

"I'm Kintarou Tooyama. Nice to meet you, Koshimae!" Kintarou gives Ryoma a friendly greeting despite messing up his name.

Ryoma just stared out the window looking at the sakura tree.

Not getting that Ryoma had no intention of warming up to the noisy red head, Kintarou thought that Ryoma couldn't hear him.

"KOSHIMAE! I'M KINTAROU TOOYAMA!" Kintarou yells right next to Ryoma's ear.

And so began Ryoma's life at Shitenhouji.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch with the Tennis Team

Chapter 2: Lunch with The Tennis Team

Today was just not Ryoma's day, he didn't care that his family moved to Osaka due to his mother's work and had to transfer to Shitenhouji, but being stuck with a rowdy red head boy who doesn't know the meaning of personal space wasn't Ryoma's perception of a good first day. All he wanted to do was sleep in class, but sitting next to someone who couldn't even pronounce his name correctly wasn't exactly the best place to take a nap.

As soon as break started, Ryoma decided to leave the classroom to avoid all those unnecessary questions every transfer student gets on their first day of school, but it seems that things won't be going his way especially with a certain redhead.

"Koshimae!" Before Ryoma could get out of his seat, Kintarou was already standing by Ryoma's desk blocking his path.

"Who's that?" Ryoma couldn't tell who Kintarou was referring to since his name wasn't Koshimae.

"Hey Koshimae, do you play tennis?" Even though it was just their first meeting together, Kintarou was acting like they were the best of friends.

"Made made dane."

"Made made dane? What's that? Some kind of pun?"

Kintarou spent the rest of his time thinking what Ryoma meant by 'Made made dane.' He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't pay any attention to his classes and kept quiet which was strange for his teachers and classmates since they knew that Kintarou rarely thinks at all. He usually acts by instant rather than by thought. While Kintarou spent his time deep in his thought, Ryoma slept throughout the rest of his classes after finally getting some peace and quiet.

* * *

Lunch has started and Ryoma was on his way to eat his lunch in the cafeteria until a certain redhead grabbed him by his wrist dragging him somewhere else.

"Koshimae, you're eating lunch with me."

It was a regular lunch time for our tennis club regulars. Shiraishi was talking about poisonous plants. Gin was mediating. Kenya was eating his lunch at the speed of light. Koharu was feeding Yuuji. Their other teammate Chitose was out taking his usual lunch time stroll. Zaizen was disgusted by the whole scene before him still wondering why he has to eat lunch with them. And weeping in the corner is Koishikawa who was once again forgotten by his own teammates who were enjoying their not-so-normal lunch until Gin noticed something.

"Where is Tooyama-dono?"

"That's right Kin-chan isn't here. That's rare."

"Shiraishi!"

"Speak of the devil. Kin-….. Who's that?" Kenya points at Ryoma who was dragged by Kintarou.

"Koshimae!" Kintarou answered.

"Who's that?" Ryoma asked.

"Sorry about that. Kin-chan isn't very good at Japanese." Shiraishi explained.

"Or math." Zaizen adds.

"Or science." Koharu added.

"Or history." Kenya added too.

"The only subject he's good at would be PE." Zaizen remarks.

"Now that I have better look at him, he's a super cutie! Tell me what's your name." Koharu leans closer towards Ryoma who only backs away slowly slightly disturbed by the man.

"Koharu, you aren't cheating on me!"

"Don't worry, Yu-kun. You are the only one in my heart."  
"Koharu~"

"Yu-kun, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I think…. I think…" Koharu has his hands by his stomach.

"You think?"

"Oi, they didn't…." Kenya whispers to Zaizen's ear.

"Senpai, that's just disgusting."

"Did what?" Kintarou asks Shiraishi who only looks away.

"It's time to show everyone our love!" Koharu takes out a koi fish from his under his shirt. (Note: Instead of using the kanji koi, 恋, which means love, Koharu is using is the kanji 鯉 in koi fish.)

"Don't!... Eh?" The tennis regulars were relieved to see that it was only a koi fish.

The tennis regulars break out in laughter when they realized it was just an act. Shiraishi peered over his shoulder to see Ryoma laughing but it seems that he didn't even bat an eyelash at Koharu and Yuuji's act. He didn't laugh. He didn't find that joke that made even the grumpy Zaizen laugh funny. It looks like Shiraishi wasn't the only one who noticed. It seems Koharu and Yuuji couldn't take the shock that there was someone who didn't laugh at their jokes very well as they look like they had been shot.

"Yuuji, this is the end for me."

"Don't worry Koharu. You're not going to be alone."

Koharu and Yuuji say their goodbyes as they slowly fade away into nothingness.

Still no response from Ryoma.

Seeing how emotionless Ryoma was being, the tennis club regulars huddle up to discuss what is going on.

"Okay, who that?" Kenya asked wondering who Kintarou's new friend was.

"He's Koshimae!" It appears Kintarou doesn't know the meaning of secret discussion not that that was anything new.

"Kin-chan, I doubt his name is actually Koshimae."

"Then you ask him, Shiraishi."

"Hey, what's-" He was gone.

"Koshimae's disappeared."

"Kin-chan tell us something we don't know."

"This bad Koshimae was taken by the ghosts of the victims of Shiraishi's poison hand."

"No Kin-chan, there are no victims." 'Cuz my poison hand is only to keep you in control.'

"Oh no, Koshimae's been spirited away!"

It's no wonder Ryoma left.

* * *

After lunch had ended, Kintarou was relieved to see Ryoma safe and sound.

"Thank goodness, Koshimae. You're alive." Ryoma didn't get why Kintarou was crying so much. It's not like he was kidnapped or anything. And what did he mean by alive?

Once classes ended, Kintarou took more like dragged Ryoma over to the tennis courts.

"Kin-chan, you're here. And looks like you brought a guest." Shiraishi held out his left hand to Ryoma. "I'm Kuranosuke Shiraishi, the captain of the tennis club here. I apologize for our junior's manners towards you. He's a good kid. Just a bit out of it."

"Ryoma Echizen."

"So it's Echizen. I knew Kin-chan got it wrong."

"That's right! Koshimae, what did you mean by 'Made made dane?'"

"Made made dane?" Shiraishi repeats.

"Yeah, when I asked him if he played tennis he just said, "Made made dane.""

"Hm, how about playing a game with me, Echizen-kun?"

"I don't really care."

They couldn't believe what they just saw. Was he really a freshman?

"You really gave me a run for my money. It's hard to believe you're a freshman." Shiraishi offers his hand to Ryoma as a sign of sportsmanship for the end of their match. 'Talk about bottomless potential. With the right amount of training, we can definitely win the nationals with him on our team.'

"Made made dane." Ryoma shakes Shiraishi's hand as the referee calls out the score.

"Game set won by Echizen. 6 games to 4 four."

"Shiraishi lost." If he hadn't seen the match, Kenya wouldn't have believed it.

"Not only is he a cutie but he's also talented. Talk about a catch."

"Koharu, I'll kill you if you cheat on me."

"Koshimae! Play me!" Kintarou rushes off to Ryoma.

"Yadda." Ryoma deadpans.

"Koshimae! Play me! It's no fair. Shiraishi gets all the fun!"

"Echizen! Here!" Osamu Watanabe, the coach of the Shitenhouji tennis club, hands Ryoma a kokeshi doll.

...

"It's yours." Osamu said.

"No thanks. It's too creepy and weird." Ryoma rejects Osamu's gift.

"Weird? Creepy? What are you talking about? This little thing is really cute and popular among our team."

"Really?" Ryoma doesn't buy Osamu's words.

"More like you forced them on us." Zaizen remembers when he first joined the club in his freshman year and he was given the same doll.

"Osamu has weird tastes." Kintarou remarks.

"It's okay. Even if they are ugly, they have their uses."

"Like?"

"They could….. I got nothing."

One by one, the words of his students slowly destroyed Osamu's heart as he felt them getting worse with each second.

"I think he's dead." Ryoma points at Osamu's lifeless body.

The whole tennis club breaks out in a fit of laughter.

"Hahahaha. Koshimae, you're good."

"Huh?" Ryoma had no idea what Kintarou was talking about.

"Talent in not only tennis but comedy as well. You really do belong to Shitenhouji."

"He should join."

"Yeah."

It seems Ryoma was already accepted by the tennis club.

"So Echizen, how about it? Want to be part of Shitenhouji's tennis club?"

"Made made dane." Ryoma lowers his head a little in response to Shiraishi's offer.

"It looks like we have a new member!" Shiraishi announces out loud.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Practice

**Hello, I'm Saku Kinoshita! To be honest, I didn't expect to get so many views, favorites, and follows in 'Shitenhouji's Prince of Tennis.' I just made this as a side story, but it seems that I'll have to start putting up more updates for this one. Thank you for reading ****'Shitenhouji's Prince of Tennis' I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Morning Practice

"Hey Shiraishi, where's Koshimae?"

"I don't know, Kin-chan. He should be here by now."

It was morning practice and yet Ryoma was no where to be seen.

"Shiraishi, you didn't kill Koshimae for beating you yesterday with your poison hand!"

"Wait, what?"

"Shiraishi's a killer!" Kintarou runs away from Shiraishi as far possible.

"Kin-chan, I'm not as immature as to hurt someone just because I lost a tennis match."

"Wah, Shiraishi's going to kill me now that I know his secret!" Too bad for Shiraishi, Kintarou was never one to listen to others.

"What was that about?" Kenya who was passing by just saw Kintarou run past him in fear.

"Don't ask….." It was only morning and Shiraishi already got a migraine. At least it wasn't as bad as Tezuka's or Sanada's.

"Yu-kun, hurry, hurry. We're going to be late for practice."

"Wait for me, Koharu. Hehehe~"

Everyone just watches their two idiot couple do a little role playing Koharu pretending to be a girl, he's even wearing a female Shitenhouji school uniform, and Yuuji chasing after him. The strangest part of this was that they were purposely doing it in slow motion as if it were once of those sappy love scenes on TV.

"This is more disturbing usual." Zaizen looks like he's about to gag.

"At least, it wasn't as bad as yesterday's lunch act." Gin reassures Zaizen.

"I'd rather want to forget about that…." Just remembering yesterday's scene made Zaizen lose his appetite. He even lost his appetite during lunch yesterday too.

"Osamu, Shiraishi killed Koshimae!"

"Really? Then I guess we should call the police. Hehe." Osamu halfheartedly replied.

"Got it. I'll go find the nice policeman who takes me home when I get lost." Although Osamu was only joking, Kintarou didn't catch it.

"Eh? Kin-chan, I was only joking." Before Kintarou could listen to him, Kintarou was already on his way to find his policeman friend. "Someone stop Kin-chan before he really does get Shiraishi arrested!"

"Koshimae, I'll avenge you-"

Just as Kintarou was going out to find the nearest police officer, he got a glimpse of Ryoma heading towards the locker room.

"Koshimae!" Kintarou tackled the drowsy first year onto the ground. "You're alive."

"Who's that?" Ryoma now wide awake due to a certain redhead still never got the answer to his question from yesterday. Who's Koshimae?

"Wow, Koshimae! Not only did you survive the wrath of the ghosts of Shiraishi's victims, but you survived Shiraishi's poison hand! How did you do it!" Poison hand? Victims? Ghosts? Ryoma had no idea what Kintarou was talking about. One moment he's heading to the locker room to change and next thing he knows Kintarou was talking about random stuff.

*bonk*

Shiraishi hits Kintarou on the top of his to stop him from telling Ryoma anymore lies.

"Kin-chan, how many times have I told you to stop sprouting nonsense like that!"

"Hey Echizen, how come you're late? Practice started ages ago!"

…

Ryoma stares at Kenya's face for a few moments before he says, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kenya, Kenya Oshitari! We met just yesterday how could you forget Naniwa's Speed Star!"

"Koshimae had amnesia!" Before Kintarou gets out of control, Shiraishi stops him from causing anymore misunderstandings by slowly unwrapping his left arm.

"Kin-chan." Kintarou stops rambling at the sight of Shiraishi's so-called-poisoned arm.

"He doesn't have amnesia!" Shiraishi rewraps his arm. "It's your fault for not introducing yourself yesterday, Kenya."

"You're right." Kenya does a palm fist tap realizing that his captain was right. "Sorry about that, even though you introduced yourself, I never got the chance to tell you my name."

"We met yesterday?"

Kenya face faults when Ryoma didn't even bother to remember his face let alone his name.

"Koshimae's funny."

'Kin-chan, I don't think he's joking.' It seems their new member wasn't one to bother remembering faces.

"That's right. Echizen, how come you're late? Morning practice started 10 minutes ago." Shiraishi just remembered why they were having their conversation to begin with.

"Overslept." Ryoma just plainly answered.

"Then I guess we'll just have to assign someone to pick you up then if you can't wake up correctly."

"Me! I want to pick up Koshimae!"

"I refuse." Ryoma immediately answered as he did not want to see Kintarou's face so early in the morning.

"That was fast!" Kenya who was shocked to hear how fast his reply was and this was coming from Namiwa's Speed Star retorted.

"Alright, then I guess I'll do it since Kenya's barely on time to practice himself. Echizen didn't want Kin-chan to pick him up not that I blame him. I doubt he wants either Koharu or Yuuji to pick him up. Gin comes to practice late as well since old people start worshipping him when he's out. And I doubt Zaizen would be happy to volunteer for it."

"What about me!" The forgotten Koishikawa couldn't help but cry as not only was he forgotten by most of the team but also by his captain/ friend.

"You'll just be forgotten." Shiraishi answered back at a weeping Koishikawa. The worst part was that it was true. Even if he did volunteer to pick his kouhai, Ryoma's parents will probably mistaken him for a stranger and call the police. Just remembering that time he went to pick up Kintarou made him cry. After that he stopped volunteering to pick up Kintarou who was now attending practices without tardy thanks to his parents.

"Then I guess that settles it, Shiraishi is picking up Echizen from now on." Osamu announces.

"Eh? Why Shiraishi? I wanna see Koshimae!"

"Kin-chan..." Shiraishi slowly unwraps his left arm.

"Gah, I don't wanna die!" Kintarou runs away."

"Well I'll start picking you up tomorrow morning." Shiraishi says to Ryoma.

* * *

The next day, Shiraishi arrived at Ryoma's house to pick him up as he scheduled. He was surprised to see that Ryoma's house was a temple. Maybe that's why he showed no interest in relationships.

"Hello, I'm Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Ryoma Echizen's captain. I'm here to pick up, Echizen." Shiraishi speaks into the voice com.

"Come in. Ryoma-kun will be out soon." A female? If it was a woman's voice, he would have expected it'd be Ryoma's mother, but from the voice he heard the woman was much too young to mother a 12 year old middle school kid. Maybe it was a maid or the housekeeper, but judging from the house Ryoma lived in his family if they had hired one they would probably be living in a house like Hyotei's captain, Keigo Atobe. If his family was wealthy as the Atobes that would explain Ryoma's cocky attitude when they played tennis.

Although it was a temple, there was a tennis court as well. No wonder the kid was so good at tennis. Arriving at Ryoma's front door, Shiraishi had met a pretty young girl who looked older than him.

"Ryoma-kun, your captain is here."

* * *

Almost arriving at Shitenhouji's entrance, Shiraishi told Ryoma a few things like different types of poisonous plants, how his arm wasn't poisonous and only used it as an excuse to keep Kintarou from destroying Shitenhouji, and how Shitenhouji prides themselves in making anyone who passes through Shtenhouji's doors laugh.

Shiraishi at that time ran towards to school entrance as he leaped into the air he had said his catchphrase,"Ecsta- Ach." It seems he jumped too high in the air and ended up hitting his face on top of the main gate.

'Now let's hear the music to my ears.'

...

'Eh?' No laughter. Something wasn't right. Unfortunately for the captain of the Shitenhouji's tennis club, Ryoma wasn't exactly a morning person as he was still tired from waking up early in the morning.

'Doesn't this kid even know how to crack a smile?'

* * *

Ryoma and Shiraishi are the first ones to arrive at practice. With no one around, Ryoma and Shiraishi decided to have a practice match between them after they warmed up. In the middle of their warm ups, they could hear the voice of a certain red head.

"Koshimae, play a game with me!" Kintarou dashes to Ryoma who is running a few laps. Hearing Kintarou's voice had distracted Ryoma from his running where he ended up bumping into someone and that someone was Gin, the 108 hadokyu master.

"Ah gomen...!"

"Echizen-dono, are you alright? It is dangerous to wander aimlessly like that."

"..."

"Echizen-dono, did you get hurt?" Worried that Ryoma was silent all of a sudden, Gin couldn't help but worry about his kouhai. Except Ryoma wasn't hurt or injured at all. It was just that Ryoma always thought that Gin wasn't the type to do outrageous things like Kenya, Koharu, and Yuuji did. Wearing a wrestler's mask wasn't something he'd think Gin would do Koharu and Yuuji yes and maybe Kintarou, but not Gin.

"Ah! A kidnapper! Someone call the police!" One of Shitenhouji's tennis club members shouts.

"What Koshimae is getting kidnapped? No way! Not before I get to play Koshimae!"

'Is that really something you should worry about?' The tennis club couldn't tell whether Kintarou was more worried about Ryoma or his 'match' with Ryoma.

"Koharu, I'll protect you!" Yuuji shields Koharu from the 'kidnapper.'

"Yu-kun~"

"Hey minna, isn't that just-" Shirasihi was cut off before he could finish.

"I'll go get Kin-chan's officer friend!" Kenya dashes off to the school gates.

Looking at the scene before him, Ryoma started having second thoughts about going to the morning practices.

* * *

**Omake**

After morning practice ended, it was time to change back into their school uniforms.

"Now that I think about it. Who was that girl at your house, Echizen?" Shiraishi remembers his visit to Echizen's house. It was bothering him who that the girl was.

At the word of a girl at Ryoma's house, the other regulars start having weird imaginations of who the girl was like his girlfriend, secret lover, sister, and other crazy ideas.

"What! You have a girl staying over at your house!" Zaizen asked Ryoma.

"Yeah." Ryoma casually replies.

"Curse you, Echizen. It's not like I'm jealous or anything. Damn pretty boys." No matter how it looked, it was obvious Kenya was jealous of Ryoma for having lived under the same roof as a girl.

"What did she look like?" Kintarou was curious as to what the girl Ryoma lived with looked like.

"She was really pretty. She had long black hair. And I think she's older than us."

"Isn't that just his mom?"

"No, Kin-chan. She looked too young to have a kid Echizen's age."

"So Echizen-kun is interested in mature older beauties." Koharu said.

"Damn you, Echizen!" Kenya cursed.

"Senpai, can you stop it? You're not getting any popular by doing that. You're only making yourself look more pathetic than usual." Zaizen gave Kenya a look filled with pity and disgust.

'What are they going on about?' Ryoma had no idea why his senpais were acting so strange.

"Echizen-dono, it is surprising to hear you have a girlfriend. Congratulations"

"Girlfriend? Who?" Last time, Ryoma checked he was too busy with tennis to have a relationship.

"Huh?" This shocked the tennis club regulars. If she wasn't Ryoma's girlfriend, then who was she?

"Then that girl I saw at your house..."

"You mean Nanako. She's my cousin." Cousin... She was his cousin!

With that said, Ryoma is the first to change into his school uniform since the others were too busy discussing about his so-called girlfriend that they forgot that they were in the middle of changing.

.

.

.

.

.

"What about me?" A weeping Koishikawa sulks in the corner of the boys' locker room.

* * *

Note:

Palm fist tap- When a character has an idea bulb moment, he or she may show it by holding one hand, usually the left hand out, and tapping the palm with the other fist

(From tvtropes.)


	4. Chapter 4: Senri Chitose

**Hello, this Saku Kinoshita! I apologize for the late update. It's a bit hard to keep up with five stories six including my fictionpress story. I apologize if Ryoma seemed a bit serious in the beginning. Honestly he was suppose to appear more apathetic to their jokes than serious like Zaizen. I apologize if you don't like how the characters are dipicted or how I write. I'm still a novice.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Senri Chitose

Inside the boys' tennis club's locker room, Shitenhouji's tennis regulars except for a certain tennis obsessed transfer student and a certain regular who is always favoring wandering around to tennis practice were holding an unofficial meeting. The tense atmosphere made it difficult for even the noisy Kintarou to speak. Only one question rang through their heads.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'How do we make Echizen/ Echizen-dono/ Echizen-kun/ Koshimae laugh?'

Ever since Ryoma transferred to Shitenhouji, not once have any of the tennis club regulars succeeded in making their new super rookie as much as crack open a smile. Every attempt they made in trying to make Ryoma laugh always ended in failure, most of the time Ryoma wouldn't even notice them attempting to make him laugh. He was usually too focused on tennis to pay any attention to them.

"Hey Shiraishi, what are we going to do?" As the regulars of Shitenhouji's tennis club which prides themselves in not only their tennis skills but also their comedy skills failing to make one freshman laugh was an utter embarrassment to them.

"I don't know, Kenya." Shiraishi replied.

"Ne, aren't flowers amazing, Yu-kun." Koharu points to one of Shiraishi's poisonous plants.

"Yeah~" Like Koharu, Yuuji had lost his mind and had entered a dazed state after failing to make Ryoma laugh so many times.

"No matter what kind of jokes you tell, they always laugh at them."

"That's right."

"Be careful, you two. Oleander is one of the most poisonous plants in the world. Just touching its sap can cause skin irritation and sever eye inflammation." Shiraishi warned them, but it was too late.

Koharu and Yuuji had already came into contact with the deadly plant's sap. Koharu and Yuuji had already started scratching like crazy after touching the poisonous plant. Both of their eyes were bloodshot red like Rikkaidai's junior ace Ayaka Kirihara.

"By the way, Oleander poisoning can lead to drowsiness, tremors, seizures, coma, and sometimes death. I guess that's why it's a commonly used plant in suicide cases in the southern part of India."

"Senpai, is that really something you should be saying right now? More importantly, why do you have something like that in here?"

"Don't tell me Shiraishi's going to commit suicide 'cause he can't make Koshimae laugh! Don't do it Shiraishi! Even if you killed a ton of people because of your poison hand, doesn't mean that you have to kill yourself."

"Kin-chan, I never killed anybody and I'm not committing suicide."

"You're wrong, Kin-chan." Kenya reprimands Kintarou.

"I am?"

"Yeah, Shiraishi isn't out to kill himself. He absorbs the toxins from his poisonous plants with his left arm."

"I see that's why Shiraishi loves them so much. That explains it 'cause there's no normal person out there who would actually like poisonous plants."

*stab*

Shiraishi was just called a weirdo by Kintarou of all people.

"Senpai was always strange to begin. He's also a beetle obsessed freak.

*stab*

What was so wrong with liking beetles? Rikkaidai's Sanada has a pet beetle he got from his nephew and Hyotei's Atobe has a beetle has well. Beetles are a common pet to have (at least to Shiraishi anyway).

"Kurarin isn't very good at comedy either."

*stab* *stab* *stab*

So this how they really see him as.

* * *

In order to get Ryoma to laugh, the Shitenhouji tennis club regulars took turns to see who could make Ryoma laugh first.

First up, Kenya.

"Hey Echizen, have a match with me!"

Ryoma had no qualms with refusing a tennis match so he nodded in agreement with Kenya's request, but he had no idea what Kenya had in store for him.

On one of Shitenhouji's tennis courts, Kenya and Ryoma are standing between the net ready to see who would serve first. Ryoma is dressed up in his regular red and white tennis clothes and his regular cap over his head. As for Kenya, he was… wearing a flashy light purple shirt, white pants, a purple feathered headband, and a pair of roller skates. There was no way Ryoma wouldn't laugh at him. If not at least, he'll make tsukkomi. Either way it's Kenya's win.

'Looks like I win.' Kenya smugly thought.

"Ano, Kenya-senpai…" Kenya haughtily smirks at his teammates at his near victory. "Those roller skates aren't allowed so can you take them off?"

**Kenya Oshitari failed.**

* * *

Next up, Koharu Konjiki and Yuuji Hitoji.

"Hey, Papa."

"Yes, Mama."

"I've been thinking it's time for us to… separate." Koharu quickly mutters.

"But why! Is there something wrong with me! Is it because I don't earn enough."

"No it's just that…"

While Koharu and Yuuji are performing their skit, Ryoma takes his things as practice had just ended and ignores them. Sadly to say their performance wasn't as moving since they were still affected by the oleander's poisonous sap.

**Koharu Konjiki and Yuuji Hitoji failed.**

* * *

Next up, Kuranosuke Shiraishi.

"Really. Those two. Whether it's tennis or comedy, it's all about the basics."

Shiraishi wearing a white suit with a red bow releases his hand from his ear revealing a large ear.

"Hey, my ear just-" Ryoma just brushes Shiraishi off not bothering to look at his captain.

**Kuranosuke Shiraishi failed.**

* * *

It was a strange afternoon practice more than usual. Ryoma had no idea what his teammates were doing not that he had any clue what they were doing to begin with. But that did not affect him because ever since he first arrived at Osaka, there was something that had been bothering him. And that was his cat, Karupin. It seems that his idiot father had left the door to the temple open and while Ryoma was out, Karupin had escaped. So after every afternoon practice session, Ryoma would at least spend an hour searching for his cat, but so far he never had any luck.

"Karupin..." It had been days since he last saw his adorable cat. Just thinking of Karupin made Ryoma more depressed than he originally was.

"Hey kid. You lost?"

Ryoma turns around to see a tall dark skinned man with thick long black hair. The man was wearing a male Shitenhouji school uniform. He was probably a senpai at Shitenhouji.

"No..."

"Is that so..." The senpai just sheepishly scratches his head. "Judging from your uniform, you're a Shitenhouji middle school student like me, I'm Senri Chitose."

"Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma introduced himself.

"Well, Echizen. I have a question to ask you. Have you seen a small little girl with shoulder length black hair and skin darker than mine wearing a cap that covers her head?"

Ryoma steps a bit away from the stalker lolicon senpai. Disgusted by him for thinking he was a good person.

"Wait! I'm searching for my little sister who often gets lost!" Using his observation skills, Chitose was able to deduce Ryoma's opinion of him based on his movements.

* * *

After a while of clearing up their misunderstanding, Chitose and Ryoma were out searching for Chitose's sister and Karupin together. Since Chitose's sister likes tennis, Ryoma suggested they start with the public tennis courts first.

"Sorry, about that. Even though I called you out, you were still nice enough to help me look for my sister."

"It's nothing. I was looking for someone too."

"Really who? Maybe I can help."

Before Ryoma could answer, they heard a little girl's scream.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's unfair!"

* * *

At a tennis court, a young dark skinned girl around the age of nine stood between a gang of tennis players from Shishigaku middle school and a honey brown haired bespectacled teenager who was gripping on his left elbow. Chitose had instantly recognized the guy his sister Miyuki was with as Kunimitsu Tezuka, captain of Seigaku's tennis club. His old friend, Kippei Tachibana, had asked him to check up on him since he was rehab for his left elbow.

"And you call yourself grown ups! What kind of player plays against an injured person! Have you no shame!"

"And what's so wrong with that, little girl. You wanna take his place."

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Let's be civilized here."

"Brother!"

"This is bad, that's one of Kyushu's two wings. This is bad." One of Shishigaku's tennis players whispers to his teammates.

Just as the Shishigaku tennis players were about to bolt out, one of them notices Ryoma and comes up with a plan. He smirks at his so-called brilliant idea.

"Hey Mr. Wing of Kyushu, even if you're that little kid's brother, that doesn't mean you can interrupt someone else's match."

"Then I guess you want me to be your opponent?"

"Sure, but it's going to be a double's match."

"Liar! We were just playing singles." Miyuki could clearly see that they had no intention of facing her brother alone.

"I'll cut you some slack and let you and your little friend take over for your little sister and her friend." The Shishigaku's player points at Ryoma who could easily see that he intents to use Ryoma as Chitose's weakness in their match.

Ryoma only sighs at the Shishigaku's idiotic trick.

"Why do the weak always resort to underhanded methods..." Ryoma mutters as he tugs on his cap. Ryoma hasn't been in a good mood for the past week since his precious Karupin was missing and now some washed out talentless hack wants to challenge him. At least, Ryoma has something to vent out his frustrations out on.

Even though Ryoma quietly muttered it, it was still heard by the others. Miyuki just stifled her laughter at how right Ryoma was. However the Shishigaku players were not amused by Ryoma's words. To be underestimated by a child was an embarrassment that they could not stand.

"Why you little punk..."

* * *

The match was between Chitose and Ryoma and two Shishigaku players, Saimaru Daikichi and Unoki Junitsu, with Tezuka as the referee. It was Chitose and Ryoma's service game with Ryoma serving. Ryoma bounced the ball on the ground a couple of times.

The two Shishigaku players just smirked at their easy win against one of Kyushu's two wings and a little brat.

"This is going to-"

"15-love." Tezuka called out. Despite his stoic expression, he was surprised to see how fast that serve was. It seems that this year's nationals isn't going to be an easy one.

"I was just careless-"

Once again another ball went past both the Shishigaku players without even moving a muscle.

"30-love."

"Made made dane."

As the game drew closer and closer to the end, Ryoma was already at match point. All he had to do was finish it up with his serve and the game was already his and Chitose's victory more like his since he just won most of their games with his serves and on the opponent's service game he would instantly crush them without even breaking a sweat. Rather than a double's match, it was more like a two on one game.

"I better finish this up and find Karupin." With that said, Ryoma stopped bouncing the tennis ball and tossed up it up in the air to continue on with his serve.

"Not so fast kid." After slowly getting adjusted to the speed of Ryoma's serves, Daikichi positioned himself ready to return the ball, but for some reason this serve seemed a bit different from all of Ryoma's other serves. This one was heading towards him! And before he knew it, Daikichi was hit in the face with the tennis ball.

"Daikichi!" His double's partner called out to the unconscious Shishigaku player.

Chitose only whistled as he never expected his partner to not only be so skilled at tennis, but to also know how to perform a twist serve.

"Game, set, and match. Shitenhouji's Chitose and Echizen. Six games to love."

"You brat, we demand a rematch!" A newly awoken Daikichi could not let a cocky freshman like Ryoma beat him.

"He just beat you two fair and square. Actually more like he gave you a handicap so don't be such a sore loser!"

"I don't mind." Ryoma grabs another tennis ball from his pocket as he begins to serve but this time with his left hand.

'Hey, hey, don't tell me...' Chitose was never more relieved that he wasn't Ryoma's opponent.

This serve was a whole lot faster than his previous serves as it narrowly missed Daikichi's face.

After the Shishigaku tennis team ran away from the tennis courts, Miyuki and Tezuka had thanked Chitose and Ryoma for helping them out.

"Thank you very much for your assistance. I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you." Tezuka apologized.

"It's ok, Dorobo-nichan. Just get yourself healed before nationals and we'll call it even." Chitose said.

"I intend to." Tezuka peers over to Ryoma who was drinking a grape flavored ponta. 'It seems that Shitenhouji has some promising players this year.'

"That was amazing, Echizen. I never knew you could do a twist serve. Man that surprised me when I found out you were left handed." Chitose ruffled Ryoma's head.

"So who's Karupin?" Chitose remembered Ryoma mentioning someone by the name of Karupin during their match. "Is this the person you're looking for?"

"No." Ryoma answered.

"Really?"

"My cat."

"I see." Chitose decided to change the subject. "Hey Echizen as thanks for saving my sister and Dorobo-nichan. How about coming over to my house for some dinner?"

"No, I have to find Karupin."

"It's fine. Just one meal." Chitose drags Ryoma with him and Miyuki to their house.

* * *

Arriving at Chitose's house, Ryoma was about to leave until he saw something that caught his eye.

"Karupin!" Ryoma ran towards his pet Himalayan cat hugging onto his cat as he had not seen it for days.

"Looks like I was right. So that cat was your's. I found it sleeping in our backyard. Apparently we got attached to it so we forgot to let it go. Sorry about that Echizen."

Not listening to Chitose, Ryoma continued to hold onto Karupin with a smile on his face. Chitose blushed as he saw Ryoma smile. First his tennis skills, and now this. It seems that Ryoma was full of surprises. Like Ryoma, Karupin was happy to be reunited with its owner after such a long time. Karupin licked Ryoma's cheek which ticked him. As Karupin licked Ryoma's cheek, Ryoma let out a soft laugh.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Miyuki is wondering why her older brother is video taping Ryoma.

"Just something the guys might want to see."


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Call

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I had to finish up a five page essay for my final project. Man, that was long, but now I'm back and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Some people are probably wondering if there's going to be any pairings in here. As far as I know, I never thought of including pairings in here. Bromance yes. But pairings, the thought never came to my mind. If you have any requests for pairings I could take it into consideration and make a chapter about it, but as for official pairing I'll try thinking about it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Phone Call

It was another day at Shitenhouji middle school. After Ryoma was finally reunited with his beloved Karupin, Ryoma started feeling better or maybe that was because he creamed the floor with a bunch of talentless nobodies the day before. Ever since that day, the Shitenhouji tennis club members saw how much better Ryoma was and how cocky he was whenever he beat each of them as he said, "Made made dane" to them. It was a peaceful after school practice until….

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Someone's phone started to ring.

"Oh that's mine." Kenya picked up his phone and answered, "Hey Yuushi, what's up?"

"Nothing, Kenya. I'm just to hear to inform you that Hyotei will be this year's national winners."

"Huh, don't underestimate Shitenhouji. We have a 108 level hadokyu master."

"Power isn't always everything. Our Jirou can easily return your hadokyus no matter how strong they are."

"Well we have Yuuji who can mimic not only his opponent's moves but also their habits and voices."

"Copying your opponent's voice is meaningless. We have Kabaji who can perfectly duplicate any move and add even more power than your simple copycat."

"What difference is that? We have super rookie who has the strength of a monster and nimbleness of a monkey."

"If it's flexibility you want, Gakuto is way more agile and nimble than any monkey. In fact, he's more like a monkey than your so-called-super rookie. Just this lunch, he-"

"Yuushi, exactly who's a monkey?" Although he wasn't there, Kenya could hear the threatening tone his cousin's double partner is using. He's thankful that he's not in his shoes.

"I'm so sorry, Gakuto."

"Heh, that's not all, Yuushi. We have another super rookie."

"Another?"

"That's right, and this one's from America."

"America! Well Atobe's been to England."

"He's also the cockiest little brat I've ever seen."

"When it comes to arrogance, there's no one who can beat Atobe."

"He's also super talented. He beat Shiraishi on his first day here."

"Atobe beat all of Hyotei's regulars on his day here when he was only a freshman."

"Well our's is always saying 'Made made dane.'"

"You call that a catchphrase. Atobe's is 'Oresama no Bigi ni Yoi na."'

While Kenya is speaking with his cousin from Hyotei, the others around him can hear him bragging to his cousin how amazing Osaka is. It was well known that Kenya would spend at least an hour arguing with his cousin.

"Looks like Kenya's at it again."

"I just hope he doesn't spend all of practice talking to his cousin like the last time."

* * *

"And there you have it everyone..." Shiraishi concluded.

"Ano senpai, you haven't exactly explained anything to us just that we'll be having a practice match with Hyotei." Like Zaizen, the others too didn't see why they were just informed that they were having a practice match with Hyotei in next week.

"Kenya..." Shiraishi said looking at a certain speed star of Namiwa.

"Oh..." Everyone except Kenya, Shiraishi, and a sleeping Ryoma said. Now that made sense. Basically everyone except for their new regular, Ryoma, had known about Kenya's phone calls with his cousin in Tokyo. It wasn't strange for the two to argue over the most trivial things like which city is better or which team was better. Sometimes they go over the top and end up having practice matches with each other to see which side is better.

"And there you have it everyone, in one week, we'll be having a practice match with Hyotei so better start putting in more effort into training."

* * *

Ryoma had always thought that his teammates were weird but this was just on a whole new level. For the past week, the whole team was given a different training menu in preparation for a practice match with a school called Hyotei Gakuen in the Tokyo region. Kenya started bugging Ryoma to have a race with him every time they see each other. Koharu and Yuuji kept on practicing their jokes on Ryoma. Gin went on a journey to attain enlightenment or was it to train. Ryoma forgot which one it was. Kintarou persistently kept on asking him for a match not that that was anything new. Zaizen was on his phone most of the time texting someone (?) at least that's what Ryoma thought. Since the regulars were given a whole new training menu, Ryoma too was given a new training menu. It was more than double the regular training menu and he had to drink two bottles of milk everyday.

* * *

One week had passed and the whole team had improved tremendously. It looks like all their hard work paid off. Now it was time to show the fruits of their labor.

"Where's Echizen!" Shiraishi looked around for their super rookie but he was no where in sight.

"It is possible Echizen-dono overslept... again." Gin answered.

"You're right..." Everyone agreed that Ryoma wasn't exactly the most punctual person they have met.

"I predict he'll arrive in 5 minutes and 24 seconds." Chitose uses his Pinnacle of Brilliance to foretell Ryoma's arrival.

"Oh, it's the pinnacle of brilliance!" Kintarou says out loud.

"That's good and all but that won't change the fact Echizen still isn't here." Zaizen bluntly pointed out.

* * *

Just as Chitose had predicted Ryoma finally showed up for the practice match along with Kenya. Fortunately Hyotei hadn't arrived yet.

"Echizen! Kenya! Really you two! How could you two have overslept on the day of our practice match with Hyotei!" Osamu looks at the two regulars who barely made it to the practice. "Just forget it and change into your uniforms."

"We're just lucky that Hyotei isn't here yet. Speaking of which aren't they a bit late?"

"Ah, there they are!" Kintarou points to the large group of people heading towards them.

"We apologize for our tardiness. As inexcusable as it is, there was a bit of a set back before our arrival. Right Kabaji." Captain of Hyotei gakuen's tennis team, Keigo Atobe, spoke for his team.

"Usu." Complied Munehiro Kabaji, Atobe's childhood friend and right hand man. Even though he is only a second year, he appears much older than his age indicts.

"I guess that's unavoidable then. Coincidentally, we had two members who were also delayed for a bit. They'll be here... Ah, speak of the devils."

"Namiwa's speed star makes his entrance!" Kenya heads straight for the tennis courts at full speed with Ryoma walking behind him. Due to the adrenaline rushing to his head, Kenya doesn't notice a sleeping blonde boy asleep on the ground using his tennis bag as a pillow and ends up tripping over said sleeping boy who is still asleep even after Kenya trips over him. Kenya tries to regain his balance as he is about to fall on a basket of tennis balls but due to his terrible balance, Kenya ends up knocking down the basket. Thanks to Kenya tennis balls are now rolling on the ground. At the same time, Shitenhouji tennis club members were practicing their tennis skills by having matches with each other. One by one the boys slipped on the tennis balls that were in their way as they were too concentrated on their matches to notice the tennis balls rolling on the ground. Some of them were in the middle of a rally. Now tennis balls were not only on the ground but also in the air.

"I heard Shitenhouji is infamous for making everyone whoever sets foot on its domain die of laughter but who knew they were actually true." Choutarou Ootori, a second year regular of Hyotei, said. He has short silver hair and eyes and wears a cross around his neck.

"You have a weird cousin, Yuushi." A short third year regular with a red bob cut hairstyle, Gakuto Mukahi, says to his double's partner.

"That idiot." A bespectacled third year regular, Yuushi Oshitari couldn't help but sigh at his cousin's idiocy. Just being related to him made him feel embarrassed.

"Isn't that the guy that bumped into Atobe-buchou before?" Ryou Shishido, a third year regular and the double's partner of Choutarou Ootori, pointed out now that he has a better look at Kenya's face. Like Ryoma, he wears a cap on his head but wears it backwards.

"If this fool is a regular, then that must mean…" A second year regular with orange light brown mushroom hair, Wakashi Hiyoshi, looks over to his captain who is releasing a dark aura around him.

* * *

_Prior shortly to before Hyotei's meeting with Shitenhouji..._

_In front of the gates of Shitenhouji stood a 14 year old boy with short purple black hair and a charm point under his left eye. Behind him were eight other individuals wearing the same tennis uniform as him and a group of around a hundred players behind him._

_"An... So this is Shitenhouji middle school. It's more drab than Ore-sama imagined. To think this is where our-"_

_"Make way for Namiwa's speed star! No speed, no life!" Unfortunately for the poor guy, Kenya was in too much of a rush since he was late to stop and apologize to Atobe. "Echizen, hurry up! Practice is going to start."_

_"What was that?" Atobe had no idea what had just happened when some rude commoner had just barbarically interrupted him like. "Really, are all of Shitenhouji's students that- Gck!?"_

_Just as he was going to get up, he was stepped on by some brat who didn't bother to apologize to him. Like that rude fellow from before, the brat just continued to run as if he were in a hurry with no remorse for what he had just done._

_"Ore-sama will show Shitenhouji the true power of Hyotei!?"_

* * *

"I guess that explains that." Zaizen points to the shoe print on the back of Atobe's jersey.

"Eh? I thought it was just his fashion sense."

"Ore-sama has better tastes than that!"


	6. Chapter 6: Hyotei vs Shitenhouji

Chapter 6: Hyotei vs. Shitenhouji

After Ryoma shortly arrived, the practice match began. Both teams held a drawing lot to see who would play against who. The first match was a doubles match between Kenya and Zaizen against Kenya's cousin, Yuushi Oshitari, and his partner, Gakuto Mukahi.

Since there was an uneven number of players between the teams, Chitose was picked to be the referee.

"To think that today is the day we finally settle things."

"I couldn't agree anymore." Yuushi agrees with his cousin.

"After all, the winner will be Hyotei/ Shitenhouji!" Both of them declared that their respectable teams will be the dominant one.

"Come on, Kenya. We all know Hyotei will be the winner." Yuushi haughtily remarks.

"Don't be so delusional, Yuushi. Shitenhouji is filled with all kinds of monsters that your team can't handle."

"Senpai, exactly who are these monsters..." Apparently Zaizen didn't appreciate being called a monster.

"How naïve, Kenya. Behind Hyotei's gates is where the real beasts lie."

"Yuushi, we aren't wild animals." Gakuto retorts.

* * *

"I guess that explains why they have an overgrown monkey as a captain." Ryoma arrogantly remarks.

On the sidelines, the Shitenhouji members couldn't help but laugh at Ryoma's comment about Atobe.

"Hahahaha!?"

"Nice one, Echizen!"

"A monkey for a captain!"

"I can't stop laughing!"

"Ore-sama is no monkey, little brat! And why you people laughing too!" It became apparent to Atobe that his own teammates were laughing at him too when he heard their snickers behind him.

* * *

"Are your eyes for decoration?! Can't you see how much stronger Shitenhouji is?!"

"I believe your eyes are the ones in need of replacing. How does incorporating comedy into tennis make it any better!"

"What about you! Your team is always going around chanting wherever you go!"

"Oi senpai, can we just play…" Hearing the two cousins bicker wasn't exactly Zaizen's idea of a tennis match.

"What's wrong with hearing your own teammates cheer for you!"

"Yuushi, enough is enough." Like Zaizen, Gakuto had enough of the two idiots constant arguing.

Unfortunately the two were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't hear their respectable double's partner.

"Nothing, but constantly repeating it over and over again the way you guys chant gets annoying!"

"At least, we have one! It's not like your team has one!"

Not wanting to deal with the two any more, Gakuto and Zaizen decided to leave the two alone and went off to get some drinks.

Since it didn't seem like Kenya and Yuushi were going to stop arguing anytime soon, the others just proceeded to the next double's match between Shitenhouji's Koharu and Yuuji and Hyotei's Ootori and Shishido.

"Shishido-san, I don't see our opponents anywhere?" Ootori scans the court only to see….. an afro (?) which is worn by Koharu with Yuuji next to him. The two are very touchy with each other twirling their index finger on each other's chest.

"Shishido-san…." Ootori is slightly disturbed by Koharu and Yuuji's creepy antics.

"Don't say anything, Choutarou. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get away from here." Like Ootori, Shishido is horrified by the two but he tries to keep his poker face.

"Ah~ You in the cap. You're cute~"

In response to Koharu hitting on him, Shishido gets goose bumps all over his body.

"Koharu, you better not be cheating on me!"

"Choutarou, let's end this quickly."

"Yeah…"

Both Hyotei players came to an agreement that they should win the match as soon as possible.

* * *

After Hyotei won the service toss, Ootori started serving his scud serve, but just as he was about to serve he saw Yuuji standing in front of Koharu.

'Is that our pile mirage?!'

"Thousand hands Kanon" Using Koharu's arms, Yuuji posed like the statue of an Indian deity. This in turns makes Ootori lose focus and ends up slipping resulting in the ball to hit the net.

"Love – 15. Ootori to serve." Chitose calls out.

"Choutarou, don't let them get to you."

"But Shishido-san..."

"Just worry about serving and leave the rest to me."

"Shishido-san..." Hearing Shishido's words provided Ootori with reassurance knowing that his senpai has his back.

"Oh my, what a man~"

"Koharu, aren't I enough for you!" Yuuji is on the ground in depression tugging onto Koharu's shirt.

"These are our opponents...?" Shishido sweat drops at the two's love (?) scene.

Despite their appearance, they proved to quite a formidable pair. They had no expected Koharu to have a data tennis greater than Inui's while his partner lied in wait for the perfect chance to finish mimicking their moves.

Fortunately thanks to Ootori's scud serve and Shishido's perseverance, they managed to gain victory over the troublesome two.

"Game, set, and match. Hyotei's Ootori and Shishido. Seven games to five."

"Looks like Hyotei will be the winner after all Kenya." Hearing Yuushi's mocking tone, only added more fuel to Kenya's flame.

* * *

The next matches were single matches. The first single match was Kintarou vs. Hyotei's Wakashi Hiyoshi.

"Tch, my opponent is some hyperactive brat. I expected to gekokujo one of upperclassmen."

"Gekokuji?"

"It's gekokujo! Not only is my opponent a brat but a dumb one at that."

"What who's dumb, mushroom head!"

"Kin-chan, your grades aren't exactly the best." Shiraishi announced.

"Not to mention, you still can't get Echizen's name right."

"He's right."

"He said 'Gekokujo' not gekokuji."

"Huh? Koshimae's name is Koshimae."

"Never mind." Kenya decided it was best not to argue with Kintarou when it came to Ryoma's name.

Much to Hiyoshi's surprise, Kintarou proved to be a stronger opponent than he anticipated even with his Enbu tennis which Kintarou commented looked funny much to Hiyoshi's annoyance. The game ended in Kintarou's win, six games to three.

"Idiot, don't forget there'll always be someone above you."

"Quiet, senpai." Hearing Gakuto's words didn't exactly give Hiyoshi much comfort.

* * *

The next match was between Gin and Hyotei's Munehiro Kabaji.

"The winner will be Hyotei."

"Unfortunately Kabaji-dono, I have no intention of forfeiting victory."

Part way in the game, Gin started to use his hadokyu.

"1st Hadokyu!"

Gin's hadokyu blew Kabaji's racket away, but that was not enough to stop Kabaji when he copied Gin's hadokyu much to Gin's amazement, but was still not enough as he could easily neutralize hadokyus as well as use them.

It was surprising to see how Kabaji could easily copy his hadokyu, but it seems that he couldn't copy the exact same power as Gin's hadokyus. Thanks to this the game in ended in Gin's favor, six games to four.

"I told you the winner will be Shitenhouji."  
"Don't forget there's still two more matches left! Whoever they are, they can't beat Hyotei's top two players."

"We'll see about that, Yuushi."

Those two never know when to give up.

* * *

The third match was between Shiraishi and Hyotei's Jiro Akutagawa. Who would be victorious Shitenhouji's "Tennis Bible" and Hyotei's "Sleeping Beauty?" The bigger question is where is Hyotei's "Sleeping Beauty?"

"So who's my opponent?" Shiraishi looks around left and right not seeing his opponent anywhere in sight. At first, he thought he was going to play Atobe but after remembering that they drew lots to see who would play who, he remembered his opponent was someone by the name of Jiro Akutagawa which was strange since he didn't recall anyone else besides the seven regulars he saw and over two hundred tennis club members. Wasn't there suppose to be **eight** regulars?

*snap*

At the snap of Atobe's fingers, Kabaji heads in the direction of a tree where they see the same sleeping blond who Kenya tripped over. Was he taking a nap the entire time?!

Since it was a normal routine for Kabaji to be carrying the sleeping beauty over his shoulders, the Hyotei tennis members weren't surprised by Jiro's sleeping habit, but Shitenhouji wasn't. Some of them were dumbfounded by Jiro's laid back attitude, it's true that there were times Ryoma would sleep during practice, but they doubt even Ryoma would sleep during a practice match between another team where they could learn valuable information about them. Some were also wondering if he was really regular.

Even though Jiro was just woken up from his nap, he was still half asleep as he let out a yawn despite it being his turn to play. It looked like he no intention of playing at all. Was he really a regular?

'Well, the one who wins is the winner.' Half asleep or not, Shiraishi wasn't going easy on him.

Surprisingly, Jiro could still play even though he was half asleep. Looks like he isn't a Hyotei regular for nothing.

'A volley specialist, huh. Then...'

"Whoa..." Jiro manages to hit the ball aimed at his feet. But from that angle, Shiraishi doubts it'll get in.

Much to not only Shiraishi's astonishment but the Shitenhouji tennis members except for a certain arrogant rookie as well, it actually went in.

At first, everybody thought it was just luck, but after a few rallies, Shiraishi figured out that they were deliberate. No matter where he hit them, Jiro would always return them so Shiraishi decided that it was dangerous letting Jiro near the net.

So the best choice was not to allow Jiro near the net. Just as Jiro was about to return a shot from the baseline since he couldn't get near the net. The ball spins in a circular form the moment it lands on the ground without bouncing back up.

The Hyotei members were startled to see such a flashy move from some one like Shiraishi who plays a boring tennis style.

"Su….. Sugoi?!" Huh? Jiro's sudden change in personality from a half sleep state to an overexcited five year old on a sugar rush had surprised the Shitenhouji's tennis team. "Did you see that Atobe-san! The ball just went spinning around in multiple directions and before I knew it was on the ground spinning in a circle!"

"I told you to stay awake."

"Ano..."

"Ah, gomen!" Jiro rushes back to the court to play Shiraishi.

"Jiro-senpai woke up, didn't he."

"Yeah, he becomes so lively once he does."

"Sorry, Kenya but it looks like your captain made a grave mistake."

Just as Yuushi had said, the game ended in Jiro's win, six games to four.

* * *

The final match to decide which team would win: Hyotei's captain, Keigo Atobe, versus Shitenhouji's cocky super rookie, Ryoma Echizen.

"The winner will be Hyotei!"

"The loser will be Shitenhouji!"

"The winner will be Hyotei!"

"The loser will be Shitenhouji!"

"The winner will be Hyotei!"

"The winner will be Hyotei!"

Hearing his school chant was music to Atobe's ears as he stood up from his seat to the courts.

"The winner will be Atobe!"

"The winner will be Atobe!"

"The winner..."

"Will be me." Ryoma finishes after throwing his jersey in the air.

The Shitenhouji members were delighted to see the surprised looks on their faces when Ryoma interrupted them.

Both players step up to the net.

"To think, Ore-sama would get the chance to repay your rudeness so early. Ore-sama will definitely lead Hyotei to victory."

While Atobe is brimming with the sensation of revenge, Ryoma has no clue what Atobe is talking about. It seems that Ryoma didn't bother to notice that he stepped on Atobe on his way to the practice match.

'He forgot…..' Irritated by not only the fact that he was trampled on but also forgotten, Atobe couldn't wait to defeat Ryoma.

"Ore-sama don't care if you're a prince or whatever after all... Ore-sama is the **king**!"

"Aren't you just all talk?"

"Don't get too cocky, gaki."

"I hope you don't regret this."

"Say that after you beat Ore-sama that is if you can. If Ore-sama loses to you, Ore-sama will shave Ore-sama's head."

"Heh… Then if I lose to you, I'll shave my head too."

"Those two do realize this is just a practice match, right?"

Things weren't looking so well.

"One game to love, Echizen leads." Chitose announces.

"Did you see that!" One Hyotei member said.

"Yeah, it was heading towards Atobe-buchou's face."

They had not thought that Ryoma could have a move like that.

"An~" Atobe had not expected a freshman like Ryoma to perform a twist serve. At least, he has the skills to back up that arrogance.

* * *

It is true Ryoma has a much higher level of skills than most middle school students. It wasn't enough to help him against Atobe who was leading five games to four. To think, he was only a freshman, Atobe was truly amazed by the level of talent in Ryoma. To be able to break through his world of ice and insight was a phenomenal feat that he would not have expected in practice match. It was too bad he wasn't in Hyotei. Otherwise, he would have a nice addition to their team, but right now if he was left to grow he would prove to be a hindrance to Hyotei.

He was going to lose. He was going to lose the match that would bring his team to victory.

No!

He can't lose, because if he loses its Shitenhouji's lost.

After all that he's been through, he can't lose.

He'll bring victory to his team!

!

"Hey, isn't that..."

"The state of self authorization."  
Hyotei wasn't the only one who was shocked to see Ryoma's achievement. Shitenhouji knew Ryoma had the potential to reach the state of self authorization in a few months maybe but they had not expected him to achieve it so early.

'So it looks like it wasn't just my imagination.' During his match with Ryoma, Shiraishi for a brief moment saw Ryoma enter the state of self authorization. At first, he thought it was just the adrenaline of the game causing him to see things, but it seems that it wasn't just his imagination.

"Ecstasy~"

* * *

With neither side having any intention of yielding to the other, the game progress at a tie-break of six games to six.

The score was tied between 117 – 117.

Completely worn out both Atobe and Ryoma couldn't manage the strength to stand up after such a fierce battle.

"Atobe-buchou!"

"Hyotei"

"Shitenhouji!"

"Atobe."

"Stand up, Echizen!"

"Atobe."

"The winner will be Hyotei!" Atobe is the first one to get up.

"15 seconds before the game resumes." Chitose called out.

"Echizen."

"Koshimae"

"Echizen-dono."

"Echizen"

"Echizen"

Hearing the voice of his team mates calling out for him gave Ryoma the strength to stand up despite his exhausted state just before he was about to be called out to forfeit the match.

"Match resumed, service game, Echizen." Chitose announced.

*pang*

"118 – 117"

Even though exhausted Ryoma managed to serve a twist serve past Atobe, Atobe didn't even move an inch. He just stood there like when he first got up.

"Atobe-buchou..."

"Atobe, even unconscious you rein on top."

* * *

After 20 seconds passed by, Ryoma was declared the winner when Atobe failed to serve resulting in Ryoma earning a point.

"Game, set! Won by Ryoma Echizen! 7 – 6."

"Alright Echizen, you won!"

"Good job, Echizen."

"I think my heart skipped a beat there."

"Koharu!"

"Echizen, what you doing?" Kenya saw that Ryoma jumped over the net to Atobe's side of the court.

"Don't tell me..." Shiraishi slowly gets the picture when he sees Ryoma approaching an unconscious Atobe.

"I'd hate to do this to an unconscious person….." Ryoma pulls out an electric shaver. Where on earth did he get that?

"Eh! An electric shaver?!" Shishido calls out in horror.

"Wait! Y-you're not going to do that to an unconscious and defenseless person?!"

Without any hesitation, Ryoma shaves off most of Atobe's hair.

"Demon!"


End file.
